


On a Rainy Day

by Hotarukunn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Rain, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, two men took cover from a heavy storm, not sayign a word but communicating so much none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written completely at random, during one of the unusually usual storm days that's been going on this Swedish summer. I guess you could say it's... semi-au? But not really but possibly... It's around about... year X782? I think that's the year - about a year after Karen was killed, right? Sooo yeah. Random is random.

The rain was heavy, pulling out all colors from the sky, turning the landscape gray, with a sky that was so dark that not even the slightest sunlight showed. Underneath a thick-leaved tree, his mood was pulled down along with the gloom in the nature. The air was both cold and heavy, and made him shiver, even though he was about dry. He couldn't make any fire, because the wind lay heavy across the field, and he was afraid that if he left the leeward side of the tree, he would be sent flying.  
Jellal almost didn't notice the other man who came struggling from the opposite way from where he had come. He saw a shadow almost ripped to pieces, and while he was a little unsure – as he didn't know who it was – about what to do, but to not rise much suspicion to his person, and to seem as least noticeable as possible, he moved to the side, making a gesture telling that the stranger could seek cover as well.

A smile appeared on the strangers tired face, and he sat down beside Jellal. They huddled up against the wind, unable to lit a fire, to put up their clothes to dry and if they removed even a single piece of fabric from their bodies, the wind and rain would only cut them more. He wore a suit, the stranger. That would never have been Jellal's first choice of clothing when traveling, but maybe he was the same – forced to leave wherever he was going without any plans or thoughts about it.

A flash of light ripped across the sky, and it made a sound as if tearing the ground to pieces. Beside him, the light of the next lightning bolt is reflected in black eyes, almost making them seem to be coldly white. Jellal kept his gaze at the strangers face, curling up closer around himself against the cold. The strangers eyes met his, and for a long moment, they stared at each other.

There was something about this man, who had a presence like electricity, that reminded him of himself. The feeling of loss fell over them both, and while it seemed so very different, it also felt just the same.

This was probably why he felt an odd comfort sitting beside this man. He was not very fond of the stormy weather, but the presence this stranger had made him feel comfortable with himself, which he had not done in a long time.

Jellal leaned closer, seeking as much warmth as he could, and the man beside him leaned his cheek against wet blue hair. They were both shivering, but Jellal was calm. He felt calm even as the man wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer, as the rain weighted even more heavy from the clouds. They watched as the rain bore holes in the ground, deep and round, sharp and painful. They were lucky that they were sitting under the tree, because that way, the water drops were not as violent; slowed down by the thick leaves.

He felt a breath just behind his ear, warm and soothing, and he closed his eyes. The nature, unforgiving in its rage, continued to rush around them, but it was as if the sounds of it were dimmed by the whiff of warm air against his skin. He tilted his head back a little, and opened his eyes as lips caressed his ear shell. He glanced back at the other man, who slid his face down Jellal's neck, only to bury in the crook between neck and shoulder. Jellal raised a cold, shivering hand, and even though he wore gloves, they were not thick enough to keep out the wet of the mans hair.

Their eyes met again, and now Jellal knew that the man had seen the feelings they both shared. Those of loneliness and sadness. Jellal never wanted to go back to the Tower of Heaven, but he knew that he had to. And parts of him wanted to be back already. But for a moment, he allowed his breath to waver. Because he had felt his heart leap.

Carefully, with much hesitance, he slid around just a little, enough to be able to reach the mans face. Unsure if this was alright, he pressed his lips to the strangers, and he felt those lips turn slightly upwards, and knew it was alright. The man changed his grip, and pulled Jellal close. The kiss was deepened, and Jellal's breath stuck in his throat. 

His mouth was warm, and it was as if the heat of the other man's mouth was moving through all of him, coursing through his whole body and warming him to the core. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, he pressed close. All sounds of rain and thunder vanished. The only thing that he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, and the loud pounding of his own heart. He hadn't planned on such a fulfilling kiss; nor had he expected it. But what he received was more than he had ever gotten before. Too different from the childish pecks he had shared with his friends in attempts to lighten the mood during their slavery. Filled him with warmth and made him forget about the storm, the impending doom and everything that he had to do.

*

The darkness of the sky vanished as the day passed, but the rain poured none the less, and it didn't seem as if it would stop soon.  
Jellal glanced up at the man he was cuddled up against, and saw bright orange hair which seemed like a mane. His eyes were still a dark black, but it wasn't a cold black, like the lightning had made them seem like, but a warm black. Their eyes met, and the man smiled at him, weary from the storm and from some burden that seemed to weight him down. But the smile was a kind one, an it was nice. After a moment of surprise at the look in the mans eyes (sadness and an exhaustion) he returned the smile.

As the storm calmed, they sat in silent content, leaning against each other, waiting.

Jellal wouldn't have minded if the rain had continued for ever. He had never once felt this calm, because in the Tower, everything was chaos.

But, as everything else, the rain finally let up, and he had to leave. The stranger opened his mouth to ask a question, but Jellal's smile caused him to fall silent. He had to go.

A short moment, he leaned forward. Towards the man. He pressed their lips together, and as a hand locked in his hair, he cupped the man's face.

When he pulled back, he smiled again, and the stranger smiled back.

*

Stranger... No.

Jellal thought about it as he sat in the tower, in the deafening silence. He remembered the touches, so tender and gentle, as if the man had been afraid that he was nothing but a dream that would scatter if he was not careful.

A dream...

He was sure it hadn't been. Because the warmth was still there, and, even though he wasn't sure if it had been on purpose or not, a sturdy but slim chain had been attached to his pants. This, he had not realized until he had been back in the Tower.

He rolled his fingers around it, circling it in his hand and many times, he had the chain as a reminder. But madness could only be held back that much by a chain. Had he known a name – which he had denied, and never received – or the body of a person he was likely to never meet again, to accompany him through the darkness, he might not have fallen. He might have realized what he had almost managed to grasp at by that tree, in that mans arms.

The stranger wasn't a stranger. He was far from.  
What he was, was a desire of another future, of a life of happiness, of a life that he never would get.

On a rainy day, he had fallen in love.

As the rain let up, he had given up on that love.

And he was longing for that rain to come back once more so very, very badly.


End file.
